


Metanoia

by CherryVampire



Series: EXO Universe | spanish [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Wolf (EXO Music Video), Blood and Violence, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO Have Powers, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Slash, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Wolf AU, Yaoi, power au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: METANOIA: (N.) EL VIAJE DE CAMBIAR LA MENTE, CORAZÓN, CONCIENCIA Y MODO DE VIDA DE UN INDIVIDUO.“Cuando te conocí, flores comenzaron a crecer en las partes más oscuras de mi alma.”“Cuando el viento envuelva el reino con pétalos de rosa… Él vendrá, envuelto en dolor y desesperación, completamente roto y con sed de venganza… Remienda su alma, cultiva su espíritu y desposa su cuerpo… que el más fiel de tus sirvientes está por llegar; el aullar de los condenados será tu señal.”Park Chanyeol prendía fuego al mundo a su alrededor… pero jamás dejaba que ni siquiera una flama lo tocara.





	1. Metanoia

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Este fanfic fue realizado como aporte para el "Tercer FicFest de la fanbase Chanbaek Hispano" ♡

**OST:[El Tango de Roxanne - Moulin Rouge OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egYUpyU-GxU) **

 

 

**_METANOIA: (N.) EL VIAJE DE CAMBIAR LA MENTE, CORAZÓN, CONCIENCIA Y MODO DE VIDA DE UN INDIVIDUO._ **

_“Cuando te conocí, flores comenzaron a crecer en las partes más oscuras de mi alma.”_

 

Baekhyun sonrió con melancolía.

 

_El día era gris y un crudo aire revolvía las hojas secas esparcidas por los caminos de tierra del pueblo._

_Un grupo de personas se arremolinaban en la entrada de la humilde iglesia situada en el cementerio del poblado; grandes manos lo manipulaban con violencia mientras los cánticos de los feligreses alimentaban el espíritu de aquellos hombres que corrompían con ahínco su cuerpo mallugado._

_Ahogados jadeos salían de su boca mientras dejaba que manos callosas usaran su cuerpo de lienzo para salpicar manchas púrpuras mientras yacía tirado en el mohoso piso de madera al igual que una muñeca harapienta de la cual se han cansado de jugar._

_Sintió sus mejillas mojarse al ver como manipulaban el cuerpo inerte de aquél bonito chico que hasta hacía unas horas había sido lo único bueno que tenía, colocándolo dentro de esos espantosos ataúdes de madera corriente._

_Giró su rostro hacia el techo, dejando que aquella humedad tan familiar resbalara por sus mejillas mientras escuchaba como los cánticos se detenían abruptamente tras el grito de aquella mujer. Se dedicó a mirar el rostro de aquella figura angelical que juzgaba su miserable existencia mientras las cuerdas volvían a envolver su carne._

_Palabras malditas eran dirigidas hacia su persona mientras era restringido de nuevo…_

_-No… -Susurró al ver como depositaban aquella madera tan conocida alrededor del ataúd donde yacía Sehun._

_-No… -Exclamó de nuevo e intentó levantarse, arrastrándose por el suelo mientras las cuerdas lo envolvían casi por completo._

_Alguien lo jaló de vuelta a la iglesia y allí fue cuando lo sintió…_

_Ese revoloteo tan familiar, ese humear…_

_Las mujeres gritaron de nuevo y un centelleo verde fue lo último que vio antes de que la obscuridad lo envolviera por completo._

[†]

_La piedra bajo su cuerpo se sentía tan helada como el agua de río en invierno. Las cuerdas abrasaban sus extremidades con cada movimiento forzado y la humedad que le era tan familiar, se escurría casi por todo su cuerpo._

_El gélido viento lo hizo estremecerse. A lo lejos se escuchó el rugir de un trueno…_

_Un nudo se formó en su garganta al sentir las sombras cerca… el rostro horrorizado de su madre se materializó en su mente…_

_“Mi pequeño… no mi hijo…”_

_Se rió entre dientes al recordar la ironía de las palabras de su madre al llorarle a su pequeño hermano…_

_Alzó la vista al cielo grisáceo y lo observó con melancolía…_

_-Querido hermano, ¿quién me salvará?... –_

_“El Señor de la noche, él te espera. Llama su nombre y él te llevará a su reino, lejos donde la libertad espera.”_

_Contestó una voz que creyó escuchar._

_-Querido hermano… ¿qué haré? –_

_“Abraza el mundo que la oscuridad te trajo. Encuentra lo que has olvidado. Encuentra lo que perdiste. La respuesta yace muy profundo dentro.”_

_Lágrimas se escurrieron por su rostro al igual que el enfermizo sudor perlando su cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos, rogándole a Dios que terminara con su dolor y miseria de una vez por todas… justo como el pueblo quería, justo como su madre quería, justo como él quería…_

_-Querido hermano… ¿qué hará Él? –sollozó con voz moribunda._

_“El Señor de la noche traerá de vuelta la vida en ti. Él te ofrecerá el mundo y su amor. Tú le darás el tuyo, y encontrarás tu verdadero amor.”_

_Giró el rostro pesadamente hacia la izquierda… y allí estaba él._

_Sonrió con tranquilidad antes de que las llamas lo envolvieran en una nueva oscuridad._

[†]

Sonrió ligeramente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que manchaban el pañuelo blanco - que después quemaría en la chimenea de su habitación-, de un color escarlata.

 

Soltó un suspiro y cerrando los ojos por un momento, dejó que los recuerdos se esfumaran de su corazón una vez más; el viento revolvió sus cabellos dorados bajo la corona decorada con las mismas piedras de su traje.

 

Baekhyun, estaba maldito…

 

Los poderes que otras personas consideraban bendiciones, para su pueblo eran todo lo contrario… años de suprimirlos habían pasado a cobrarle la factura, la luz que alguna vez se materializó como un opaco humo blanco, se volvió un humo oscuro y espeso.

 

La luz que alguna vez le devolvió la vida a las flores de su minúsculo jardín y al conejito del pequeño de los vecinos de enfrente… se convirtió en algo mucho peor.

 

_Baekhyun descubrió de una horrible manera como su ser también era capaz de arrebatar vidas… justo como lo hizo con Jongin; el primogénito del sacerdote de la iglesia, quien a diferencia de su padre quien buscaba redimir los pecados de sus feligreses, parecía buscar el condenarse cada día más._

_Baekhyun sintió como el revoloteo en su interior se intensificaba y aquel humo oscuro se desprendía de su piel mientras forcejeaba con Jongin quien trataba de aprovecharse de él después de engañarlo y conducirlo dentro del bosque que rodeaba al pueblo._

_Los gritos de Baekhyun se intensificaron cuando Jongin rompió sus pantalones… observó con horror como Jongin trataba de tocarlo… simplemente para ser envuelto en el humo negro y gritar con horror antes de caer como un bulto sobre el pasto seco._

_Baekhyun no sabía que era lo que había sucedido o cómo es que había logrado sacarse a Jongin de encima… pero al parecer el grupo de pueblerinos si lo supo, ya que gritaron con horror y condenaron a Baekhyun a morir una muerte dolorosa y lenta al igual que “el pobre Jongin”, quien había sido asesinado a manos de aquella criatura maldita y poseída por el peor de los demonios._

_Su pobre hermano pequeño, Sehun, sufrió el mismo destino que él al revelarle al pueblo sus nuevos poderes recién adquiridos, tratando de detener a los pseudo justicieros del pueblo de amarrar y torturar a su hermano mayor. Baekhyun agradeció al cielo que la muerte de su pequeño hermano no hubiera sido tan lenta y que muriera instantáneamente después de que un bastardo le rompiera el cuello al tirarlo del balcón de su casa en el forcejeo._

_Su madre lo culpó por todo y le deseó la muerte antes de tirarse a llorar sobre el cuerpo maltrecho de Sehun._

_Baekhyun fue condenado a agonizar sobre una piedra en lo profundo del bosque hasta que Dios se apiadara de su alma y muriera…_

_Pero sus plegarias atrajeron a alguien más que a la muerte…_

[†]

 

Junmyeon acarició sus hombros desnudos y le colocó la túnica con detalles bordados en oro para después acariciarle el rostro con delicadeza y salir de la habitación.

 

El rubio apretó la larga túnica contra sí mismo y caminó lentamente hasta el amplio cuarto de baño; tirando la prenda al piso se adentró en la enorme bañera, que más que eso lucía como una pequeña réplica de una piscina de piedra. Lavó su cabello con los jabones dentro de la bandeja de plata y restregó su cuerpo con fervor, tratando de quitar la sensación de los dedos del Rey sobre su piel.

 

Dejó que el agua y jabón lavaran sus pecados… _los que podían ser lavados._

Una mueca sardónica se pintó en su rostro mientras miraba al exterior; las nubes pintadas de gris se posaban sobre el reino y a lo lejos podía escuchar a la tormenta acercarse.

 

 _¿Qué estaría haciendo su Rey?_ Pensó. Una risita traviesa se escapó de entre sus labios porque a diferencia de lo que todos pensaban… Kim Junmyeon podía ser su nuevo marido, pero jamás sería su Rey…

 

El Rey de Baekhyun era muy distinto a Junmyeon, quien con corazón cálido, cabellos castaños y sonrisa amigable gobernaba a su pueblo con justicia y equidad. El Rey de Baekhyun tenía el cabello del mismo color que las llamas que envolvían su cuerpo cuando la ira se apoderaba de su ser y tenía la piel del color de la porcelana más fina; el Rey de Baekhyun gobernaba con justicia un reino completamente distinto al de Junmyeon… los paisajes eran oscuros y las rosas de su jardín eran de un rojo oscuro, casi negro, completamente diferente al rosa pálido de las flores que Junmyeon cultivaba con tanto ahínco.

 

El rey de Baekhyun era llamado el “Señor de la noche” … pero Baekhyun le decía un tonto nombrecito ridículo que las demás personas utilizaban para las personas a las que les tenían afecto.

 

El sonido de un trueno cayendo sobre el pueblo bajo el castillo lo sacó de sus pensamientos; salió del cuarto de baño y dejó que las sirvientas le vistieran con el clásico traje de color negro y rojo, dejó que aquellas simples mortales arreglaran su cabello delgado y claro de una manera simple pero elegante antes de colocarle la corona adornada con los rubíes que había logrado convencer a Junmyeon de que se los comprara con un joyero en el pueblo.

 

Bajó las escaleras que conducían al recibidor y miró como toda la servidumbre iba de un lado a otro, llevando cajas pesadas y bolsas enormes. Casi frente a la puerta principal se encontraba Junmyeon, su _marido_ desde hacía unos años, ataviado en aquella impecable armadura plateada que lo cubría casi de pies a cabeza.

 

-Baekhyun… cariño… ¿Qué haces levantado? –preguntó con una dulzura que hizo que se le revolviera el estómago mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

 

-¿Esperas que me quede todo el día acostado en la habitación?... ¿Cómo se supone que voy a gobernar este reino en tu ausencia?... –

 

Junmyeon sonrió como siempre ante el comentario mordaz de Baekhyun y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, besando sus labios con delicadeza.

 

-¿Te irás de nuevo? –

 

-El reino vecino está a punto de caer así que no será una lucha duradera… al fin vamos a recuperar lo que nos pertenecía… -exclamó con orgullo el joven gobernante.

 

Baekhyun casi rueda los ojos.

 

-Ten cuidado Myeon… -

 

Junmyeon sonrió y acarició su rostro con cariño una vez más, dejándole un beso en la frente antes de alejarse y caminar hasta la entrada donde el ejército de hombres lo esperaba en la plaza tras la puerta principal.

 

-¡Regresaré!... ¡Aguarda mi regreso, mi rey! -gritó Junmyeon desde el caballo que montaba. Baekhyun sonrió y agitó su mano en despedida.

 

Observó como el gobernante desaparecía por el camino que conducía al palacio y suspiró mientras elevaba la vista hacia el cielo.

 

No tardaría en oscurecer… _al fin._

 

Esperó a que todos en el castillo estuvieran dormidos para salir de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras principales, corrió por el pasillo y atravesó el jardín trasero hasta que este se convirtió en el bosque que rodeaba al reino.

 

Corrió por lo que parecieron horas hasta llegar al acantilado... _esto será rápido_. Pensó.

 

El aullido de un lobo se escuchó en la lejanía...

 

_Crack._

 

El sonido de la rama romperse lo hizo voltearse de golpe, allí, metidos entre las ramas se encontraban dos jóvenes amantes. Baekhyun sonrió al ver como sus almas corrompidas lo observaban con horror mientras intentaban cubrirse... Antes de que ambos pudieran decir algo una mueca macabra se surcó en el rostro de Baekhyun y levantando uno de sus dedos contra sus labios... Se dejó caer al vacío.

 

El aullido de aquél lobo fue lo último que escuchó...

 

Soltó un jadeo y boqueó por un poco de aire como quien sale de las profundidades del mar...

 

El mármol bajo su cuerpo era igual de frío que la última vez. El eterno cielo negro pintado de estrellas rojizas se alzaba sobre de él. Un gruñido lo hizo incorporarse de golpe. Allí, en la cúspide de las escaleras se encontraba aquél enorme lobo azabache de ojos color sangre. Baekhyun sonrió y alcanzó a la bestia, acariciando su pelaje oscuro y olisqueando aquél fuerte olor que lo hacía enloquecer.

 

El lobo gruñó de nuevo y lo rodeó, si Baekhyun no lo conociera tan bien, hubiera temido por su vida.

 

-¿Acaso no vas a hablarme? -le enfrentó mientras cruzaba los brazos.

 

La bestia gruñó de nuevo antes de que las llamas lo envolviesen por completo, dejando a un hombre alto y elegante frente a él.

 

-¿Por qué carajo te has tardado tanto? -gruñó Chanyeol, tomándolo del cuello con brusquedad.

 

-He hecho todo lo que me has pedido... He estado jodidamente ocupado... -le desafió Baekhyun sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

 

Chanyeol bufó y soltó a Baekhyun con brusquedad.

 

-¿Vas a estar con esa cara de culo por siempre?, no tengo una jodida eternidad, ¿sabías? -

 

Decir que Baekhyun estaba cabreado era poco; había arriesgado su culo todo este tiempo por ese bastardo, casi lo habían matado dos veces, Junmyeon era un asco en la cama y Chanyeol estaba siendo un idiota de nuevo...

 

-De acuerdo, me follaré a Minseok... -Y sin si quiera dedicarle una mirada a Chanyeol comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada del castillo.

 

Una mano lo jaló con brusquedad del cabello... Baekhyun sonrió.

 

Chanyeol lo pegó con brusquedad contra su cuerpo, aún sin dejar de apretar su cabello entre sus dedos; podía sentir el cálido aliento de Chanyeol pegarle en los labios mientras este jadeaba encolerizado a casi milímetros de distancia.

 

-No irás a ningún jodido lado... -gruñó.

 

Las llamas los envolvieron a ambos y de un momento a otro se encontraron en la habitación que tanto había extrañado.

 

Chanyeol lo besó en los labios con pasión y urgencia mientras las manos de Baekhyun trataban de aferrarse a su cuerpo.

 

-Yo también te extrañé... -susurró Baekhyun con tono burlón.

 

El demonio bufó y lo empujó hacia la enorme cama de dosel.

 

-Quítate la maldita ropa... -gruñó.

 

-Siempre tan romántico -bufó Baekhyun mientras se quitaba la ropa con urgencia.

 

Chanyeol jamás lo admitiría, pero había extrañado a Baekhyun como jamás pensó que extrañaría a alguien...

 

Volvió a besarlo mientras sujetaba su cuello con una mano y envolvía una de las piernas del de cabellos platinados en torno a su cintura.

 

Ligeros gemidos salían de los labios de su cónyuge mientras mordisqueaba su cuello y pasaba sus manos con lujuria sobre ese cuerpo pálido que lo hacía enloquecer.

 

Baekhyun soltó un largo gemido mientras se aferraba a los hombros de Chanyeol, dejándose consumir por el dulce pecado de la lujuria, condenando aún más su alma maldita.

 

El sudor perlaba su cuerpo y él gemía con alegría al estar al fin en brazos del hombre que jamás pensó en llegar a amar. Chanyeol era violencia, ira, destrucción y lujuria... Y lo amaba, amaba su alma putrefacta, amaba la destrucción que Chanyeol acarreaba a donde pusiera el pie, amaba recibir órdenes de él, amaba cada una de las palabras hirientes que dirigía hacia su persona dentro del dormitorio... Amaba corromper almas inocentes en el nombre de Chanyeol, porque eso lo hacía feliz... Y si Chanyeol era feliz, Baekhyun era feliz.

 

Rasguñó con lujuria la espalda de Chanyeol mientras enrollaba las piernas en su cintura y gritaba su nombre en la cúspide del clímax, las manos callosas de Chanyeol pintando cardenales en sus caderas mientras gruñía, empujándolo contra la cama con violencia.

 

El pelirrojo le dedicó un último beso apasionado antes de alejarse de él y recostarse en su lado de la cama. Baekhyun rodó hasta quedarse boca abajo, se pasó una mano por el rostro, despegándose el cabello humedecido y miró a su marido quien tenía los ojos cerrados, casi como si estuviera dormido, pero Baekhyun sabía que no lo estaba.

 

-Sabes que va a pasar ahora, ¿verdad? -preguntó con serenidad mientras descansaba el rostro en su mano izquierda.

 

Chanyeol abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada al cuerpo desnudo de Baekhyun junto a él.

 

-Vas a darme otro hijo... -

 

Baekhyun asintió.

 

-Entonces vas a tener que apresurarte a conseguir ese jodido orbe... _Cariño_. - Finalizó.

 

Y Baekhyun sabía que el bastardo tenía razón. El tiempo en el reino de Chanyeol era diferente al del mundo de los humanos y cada vez que Baekhyun se prestaba para otra de las conquistas de Chanyeol y pasaba tanto tiempo lejos del castillo que desde hacía tantos siglos se había convertido en su hogar, la luna de sangre hacía su aparición...

 

Y aunque la única condición para no quedar en cinta en dicho periodo era que el demonio se opusiera rotundamente, Baekhyun estaba cien por ciento seguro que Chanyeol no se oponía ni si quiera un poco. Chanyeol adoraba llenarle el vientre con un nuevo hijo e ilusionar a las pobres víctimas de sus conquistas haciéndoles pensar que dicho hijo era suyo para después escupírselos en su cara moribunda.

 

Baekhyun resopló y se arrastró hasta quedar sobre su marido, con las piernas a cada lado de la cintura de Chanyeol y sus manos sosteniéndose de su pecho fornido.

 

-Entonces dame una motivación para terminar mi trabajo rápido... -susurró con lujuria en el oído izquierdo de Chanyeol...

 

El Señor de las sombras sonrió con maldad.

 

[†]

 

Baekhyun no siempre vivió en el mismo reino que Junmyeon.

 

_El llamado desesperado de Baekhyun fue la plegaria que Chanyeol tanto esperaba escuchar._

_-¿Es él? –preguntó Minseok, su segundo al mando._

_-Mmhmm… -murmuró._

_Minseok asintió lentamente. Chanyeol le daba la espalda mientras mantenía ambos brazos recargados en el balcón tras el ventanal de cristal al fondo de su oficina. Las almas de los condenados aullaron con entusiasmo desde algún lugar al Este del castillo, impacientes ante el llamado desesperado de un mortal al borde de la muerte._

_“Cuando el viento envuelva el reino con pétalos de rosa… Él vendrá, envuelto en dolor y desesperación, completamente roto y con sed de venganza… Remienda su alma, cultiva su espíritu y desposa su cuerpo… que el más fiel de tus sirvientes está por llegar; el aullar de los condenados será tu señal.”_

_Las palabras de una de las arpías resonaron dentro de su cabeza y automáticamente sus ojos se posaron en el horizonte, donde el viento nocivo había arrancado los pétalos de las únicas flores que florecían dentro de aquél mundo, haciendo que cayeran como la lluvia por todos lados._

_Atrapó uno de los pétalos con la mano y lo observó con detenimiento._

_“Una cosa debo de advertirte, mi señor; el poder y la victoria tienen un precio muy alto… y que mejor pago que el corazón del Rey…”_

_Incineró el pétalo de rosa sobre su mano y soltando un gruñido dejó que las llamas lo envolvieran por completo, transformándolo en aquél enorme lobo de color azabache._

_Miró a Minseok quien aún se encontraba detrás de él, parado en el marco del ventanal con las manos sobre la espalda en una postura tan rígida que hubiera sido jodidamente incómoda para un simple mortal._

_Minseok sonrió fríamente y le dedicó una reverencia. Un aullido poderoso que te erizaba la piel resonó en todo el reino mientras el monarca se tiraba del balcón, corriendo por el castillo y los bosques hasta llegar al abismo que servía de puente entre su mundo y el de los humanos…_

 

_Baekhyun se convirtió, efectivamente, en el arma más poderosa que pudo tener. Su sed de venganza impulsándolo a aceptar el compromiso que Chanyeol le ofrecía a cambio de erradicar a todo el pueblo que no había hecho nada más que hacerlo miserable._

_Dejó que el señor de la noche uniera sus almas en una ceremonia aterradora, con los lazos de fuego envueltos alrededor del brazo que el demonio sostenía con fuerza consumiendo lo último de humanidad dentro de él._

_Dejó que el inmortal corrompiera su cuerpo dentro de aquél castillo; proclamando fidelidad y lealtad eterna a su nuevo señor entre jadeos obscenos, dejando que el demonio entrelazara sus espíritus con cada marca nueva dejada a propósito sobre su lechosa piel virgen, condenando su alma con ahínco, perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba al igual que su humanidad._

_Chanyeol era perverso y volátil… era fuego, ira y destrucción._

_Baekhyun era vengativo y calculador… era bruma, desesperación y locura._

_Chanyeol no fue capaz de darse cuenta cuando aquél sacrificio, al cual adoraba romper y lastimar casi hasta el borde de la esquizofrenia, se había convertido en alguien tan importante; alguien sin quien no podía vislumbrar alguno de sus días, alguien quien hacía la soledad maldita del inframundo menos vacía._

_Chanyeol adoraba el ver como Baekhyun ponía aquella faceta sumisa y cálida con cada uno de los mortales a quienes habían planeado destruir, adoraba ver lo jodidamente hipócrita que era al jurarles amor eterno y castidad en sus estúpidas ceremonias de matrimonio cuando ambos planeaban la muerte entre las sábanas de seda cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos._

_Adoraba el ver la locura y satisfacción que se apoderaba de las facciones de Baekhyun al ver las expresiones de horror de los mortales al descubrir las verdades tras el comportamiento de quien había jurado protegerlos ante su tonto Dios._

_Su corazón daba un vuelco, llenando su cuerpo de excitación cada que veía a Baekhyun empuñar con fuerza la guadaña sobre su cabeza, blandiéndola en el aire y realizando un corte limpio… un hilo de sangre manchando su rostro mientras la cabeza cercenada de aquél monarca rodaba por el piso de mármol, descansando boca arriba con las facciones surcadas en una última mueca horrible._

_Soltó una carcajada desquiciada y lo besó con desesperación mientras dejaba que la bruma asesinara a los guardias y las llamas consumieran el lugar._

_Enamorarse de él era algo que no había esperado. Pero el amarlo era algo que no pudo detener, aún si hubiera tratado._

[†]

 

Baekhyun terminó de vomitar junto a las gardenias que Junmyeon cultivaba con tanto ahínco para su madre.

 

-¡Maldición! –bufó mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano.

 

Era la cuarta vez que vomitaba en el día y eso no podía ser mejor confirmación de que se encontraba en cinta, algo que ya presentía. Maldijo a Chanyeol y su jodido fetiche enfermo y como todo se intensificaba gracias a su procedencia maldita.

 

-Junmyeon estará feliz… Pobre idiota. – se compadeció de él un momento más y volvió a entrar al castillo, subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación; le comunicaría las buenas nuevas a su marido cuando regresara de cazar como salvaje.

 

La felicidad era efímera…

 

Un enfermizo sudor perlaba su frente desde hacía días y los pronunciados círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos le indicaban que algo no andaba bien.

 

El simple contacto con Junmyeon hacía que su piel se enrojeciera y ardiera. El tonto hábito de Junmyeon de tirarle pequeños chorros de agua de la jodida nada habían muerto cuando uno de ellos casi quema la mano de Baekhyun cual ácido.

 

Baekhyun maldijo en silencio cuando despertó bañado en sudor frío de nueva cuenta. Se levantó de la cama y apenas se alejó de allí unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió una punzada en el vientre que lo hizo doblarse del dolor. Abrió los ojos y bajando la mirada observó como la sangre que se había acostumbrado a ver tanto, escurría consistentemente entre sus piernas.

 

 _No. No puede ser._ Pensó.

 

-¡J-Junmyeon! –gritó entre jadeos mientras se sostenía de uno de los barrotes de la cama de dosel.

 

Junmyeon saltó de la cama y comenzó a gritar órdenes a las mucamas para que llamaran a un médico mientras sostenía a Baekhyun quien trataba de detener la hemorragia que empezaba a acumularse en el suelo.

 

- _¡Ese bastardo está matando a mi hijo!_ –dijo Chanyeol mientras abrazaba a Baekhyun contra su pecho dentro de la enorme cama en su castillo.

 

-No puedo hacer mucho. –murmuró Baekhyun con lágrimas escarlata de rabia secándosele en las mejillas.

 

Chanyeol le acarició el cabello mientras trataba de encontrar una solución rápida. Ambos sabían que debían de apresurarse ya que, al parecer, el poder y mundo de Junmyeon parecían afectar a su hijo y, en consecuencia, a Baekhyun también; robándole energía y forzando a su cuerpo a rechazar la combinación espectral que era el alma de su hijo no nato.

 

-Dame dos semanas… -susurró Baekhyun.

 

-¿Acaso eres idiota?, no durarás ni cinco días más allí Baekhyun… -exclamó con enfado Chanyeol, soltándole el cabello y apartándose hasta quedar frente a él.

 

-Entonces dame tres… -

 

Chanyeol estaba por protestar, pero el discurso de Baekhyun se lo impidió.

 

-Mi señor, dame tres malditos días y tendrás lo que quieres; déjame serte útil una vez más, déjame hacer mi trabajo… déjame hacerte feliz, mi señor… -murmuró Baekhyun sobre los labios de Chanyeol con desesperación.

 

El monarca haló sus cabellos, levantándole el cuello lo suficiente para que sus miradas se conectaran.

 

-Tienes tres jodidos días para conseguir ese orbe de mierda o yo personalmente me encargaré de torturar lentamente a ese bastardo hasta que me diga su localización exacta sin que tú muevas ni un maldito dedo… -vociferó mientras halaba más su cabello.

 

Baekhyun cerró los ojos por instinto y la culpa lo carcomía, sintiéndose inútil para su marido…

 

Jamás se esperó que la frente de Chanyeol se pegara a la suya y los dedos entrelazados en sus cabellos resbalaran hasta sujetarle el rostro con delicadeza.

 

-No voy a perderlos… _no voy a perderte Baekhyun._ –susurró.

 

-No lo harás mi rey… no lo harás. –dejó que los labios de Chanyeol le indicaran cuan cierto era su pensar.

 

[†]

 

Obligándose a ser útil esperó a que el Rey se despidiera de él como todas las mañanas antes de largarse a la inspección diaria del perímetro del reino para poder salir de aquella habitación que no hacía nada más que drenarle la energía que tanto trataba de guardar.

 

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y trotó a través de la cocina, bajando otra escalera al final de esta hasta llegar a una de las puertas que daban al jardín trasero; bajó la pequeña escalinata y atravesó el jardín hasta llegar al punto en que convergía con el bosque que rodeaba al castillo.

 

Los mapas que había encontrado escondidos tras uno de los libreros del despacho de Junmyeon, habían servido de algo.

 

Caminó rápidamente por lo que parecieron horas por el camino que memorizo por completo, un jadeo de alivio se escapó de sus labios partidos cuando se encontró con las enormes puertas de acero de aquél castillo abandonado.

 

Atravesando la plaza principal se dirigió hasta las enormes puertas de madera, una de ellas rota por el paso de los años, escabulléndose por la abertura que quedaba se adentró en el castillo, caminando hacia la derecha hasta donde se encontraba un pasillo largo y polvoriento que daba a lo que alguna vez había sido un enorme jardín y que ahora simplemente estaba lleno de maleza.

 

Buscó el escudo de armas de la familia Kim entre todas las puertas que se alineaban una junto a la otra en el dichoso pasillo. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y siguió caminando hasta que allí, casi al final, se encontraba una puerta que lucía mucho más nueva que las demás y grabado en la esquina inferior derecha se encontraba el dichoso escudo.

 

Intentó empujarla, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, la puerta estaba sellada sin señal de algún candado; jadeando posó ambas manos sobre la madera y cerrando los ojos dejó que aquella bruma corrompida deshiciera la cerradura. Se sentía mareado y estaba seguro de que volvería a vomitar en algún momento. Una mano se colocó sobre su vientre y la otra empujó la puerta lo suficiente como para dejarlo pasar.

 

Fue recibido por un enorme salón, completamente abandonado, lleno de muebles rotos y papeles por doquier. Observó la habitación con detenimiento, tenía que haber algo allí dentro, no por nada había arriesgado su culo de ser asesinado al irrumpir en la oficina de Junmyeon y meter las narices en cada uno de los objetos dentro de ella. Fue cuando lo notó, del lado izquierdo de la sala se encontraba una cortina simplona que nadie se tomaría el tiempo de mirar, pero que viéndolo bien era algo jodidamente cliché y sabía cómo es que a los humanos les gustaban todas esas estupideces así que esquivando la basura sobre el piso se dirigió hasta ella…

 

Casi suelta una carcajada desquiciada. Tras la maldita cortina se encontraba otra puerta, la cual daba paso a otro salón mucho más grande que el anterior, donde enormes estatuas de cada uno de los gobernantes antiguos estaban perfectamente alineadas alrededor de ella, posando sus miradas de piedra sobre el que osara entrar. La sala estaba igual de limpia que la anterior, con más muebles rotos por doquier y lo que alguna vez fueron gloriosas espadas yacían herrumbrosas tiradas por toda la sala.

 

Una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca mientras deambula por la sala, buscando algo inusual, al menos hasta que otra ola de náuseas le golpeara y tuviera que sostenerse de una de las estatuas mientras vertía el contenido de su estómago a los pies de alguno de los ancestros de Junmyeon.

 

- _No podemos morir aquí…_ -exclamó entre dientes mientras se limpiaba la boca y trataba de recomponerse un poco, porque mierda, es el último orbe… el último y esa jodida pesadilla divina a la que ambos fueron condenados al fin se acabaría.

 

Levantó la vista y allí, al final de la sala se encontraba una estatua, una mucho más pequeña, fina y simplona de una mujer cubierta por un manto y Baekhyun sabe que esa maldita estatua fuera de lo común tenía que ser…

 

Casi le agradece a Dios al encontrar una especie de loseta de mármol con una argolla de acero a los pies de la mujer de mármol.

 

Tirándose al suelo remueve ligeramente la loseta con ayuda de la argolla y debajo de la piedra, en una especie de compartimiento secreto se encuentra una espada cubierta en un manto viejo. El arma es mucho más grande y reluciente que las demás tiradas sobre el suelo.

 

_El coraje del rey es el alma de su pueblo._

Sus dedos temblorosos recorren las palabras labradas en el cuerpo de la espada y sus ojos captan una serie de diseños estampados en el oro blanco con el que fue forjada la espada igual a los cincelados en los bordes de las losetas del piso.

 

Siguiendo los diseños hasta la parte derecha del salón, se encuentra con el retrato en mármol de Junmyeon, escondido tras dos enormes esculturas para no ser captado con facilidad gracias a la oscuridad.

 

Allí, justo a los pies de Junmyeon se encuentra una especie de círculo de oro cubriendo una abertura en el medio. Unió los puntos en su cabeza y con un gruñido de rabia encajó la espada en la abertura, dándole un ligero giro…

 

Soltó un jadeo cuando el muro de detrás de la figura se abrió en dos, revelando una cámara secreta, nueva y reluciente, casi diminuta…

 

Allí, en el medio de la cámara, descansando sobre un soporte… estaba el orbe de color azul agua…

 

Se acercó hasta ella y la tomó entre sus manos, sintiendo las vibraciones del alma de Junmyeon…

 

Sonrió con satisfacción antes de guardarse el objeto en el abrigo y volver a salir de allí, tratando de no desmayarse en el camino de regreso al castillo donde guardaría el orbe en una pequeña bolsita dentro de un armario en uno de los cuartos del ala antigua del castillo, la cual se suponía estaba sellada.

 

[†]

 

Yifan, el segundo en mando del ejército de Junmyeon abrió la puerta de golpe, sobresaltando a la pareja que dormía en la cama. Junmyeon estaba por gritarle a Yifan por alterar a Baekhyun quien había sido ordenado a mantener un reposo absoluto al ver como su salud no hacía nada más que empeorar, pero por la cara que este portaba no dijo nada y dejó que Yifan le comunicara como es que un hombre loco planeaba atacar el castillo y como éste había destruido y calcinado casi todo el pueblo pero que por obra divina lo habían logrado capturar y lo tenían prisionero en el calabozo gracias a alguna clase de hechizo extraño que a Baekhyun no le importó saber de dónde coños lo habían sacado.

 

Baekhyun sabía que Chanyeol se había dejado encarcelar para que él lo pudiera encontrar más rápido y para hacerle creer a Junmyeon que estaba ganando.

 

Se escuchó una pequeña explosión en la plaza de abajo seguida de un gran alboroto; en menos de un minuto Junmyeon ya estaba vestido y sujetándolo del rostro diciéndole que lo mantendría a salvo antes de salir de la habitación gritando órdenes, bajando las escaleras.

 

Baekhyun esperó un momento para después levantarse de la cama. Se apresuró a asomarse por la ventana y maldijo a Chanyeol porque joder, habían pasado exactamente tres días después de su promesa y debido a que el esfuerzo de encontrar el jodido orbe casi lo había matado a él y a su hijo, se había pasado la gran parte del tiempo recostado en la habitación con una mierda de energía en el cuerpo, olvidándose de comunicarle a su marido como lo había conseguido, dejando que Chanyeol armara todo ese jodido alboroto para evitarle el supuesto trabajo que casi lo había matado dos días antes.

 

Observó al ejército de espantosas criaturas demoniacas y lobos enormes creando caos abajo, dispuestos a dar sus patéticas vidas a cambio de su rey. Se colocó la túnica y aferrándose al vientre de cuatro meses de gestación, bajó rápidamente por las escaleras, sus pies descalzos ensuciándose con el piso de piedra; los sirvientes ignoraron por completo su existencia mientras corrían en dirección contraria tratando de salvarse el culo. En algún momento se hizo de una espada gracias a alguno de los hombres muertos que yacían tirados por los pasillos, intentó correr lo más rápido que su cuerpo débil y enfermo se lo permitía por el pasillo que atravesaba bajo las escaleras, abriendo las puertas que conectaban algunos cuartos entre sí hasta llegar al pasillo detrás de la cocina el cual daba a una puerta más vieja que abriéndola bajaban unas escaleras hasta una serie de caminos y mazmorras.

 

Se arrastró jadeando por uno de los pasillos adyacentes hasta encontrarse con dos guardias custodiando una puerta con barrotes de acero que daba a otro pasillo. Antes de que los tipos pudieran hacer o decir algo colocó la espada contra su cuello, aplicando algo de fuerza suficiente para que un hilo de sangre resbalara por su cuello pálido.

 

- _No. Se. Muevan_ … ¿Adivinen a quienes van a culpar por la muerte del esposo del rey y de su primogénito? -amenazó. Una gota de sudor enfermizo le resbaló por la cien.

 

Ambos guardias se miraron a los ojos y Baekhyun aprovechó para dejar que la bruma espesa los envolviera por completo; los tipos gritaron una última vez antes de que sus cuerpos vacíos cayeran como carcasas pesadas en el piso.

 

Brincó los cuerpos y atravesó la reja que la bruma se había encargado de deshacer, adentrándose en la penumbra del pasillo, si tan solo su jodido poder no hubiera sido maldecido tal vez le serviría de algo ahora…

 

El sonido de cadenas le advirtió de su ubicación… en la última celda, encadenado a la pared lleno de golpes y heridas que se oponían a sanar gracias al extraño pentagrama que había sido dibujado con tiza roja sobre el suelo y sobre el cual se encontraba arrodillado, estaba su señor… su Chanyeol.

 

- _Yeol…_ -susurró mientras sus manos abrían la celda y dejaba que la bruma deshiciera las cadenas que envolvían a su amante.

 

- _Baekhyun…_ -murmuró el señor de la noche mientras dejaba que las finas manos de su cónyuge lo arrastraran fuera del pentagrama.

 

Baekhyun jadeó al sentir el flujo de energía que le recorría el cuerpo al estar en contacto con Chanyeol; el sudor perlando su frente y cuello desaparecieron al igual que las manchas bajo sus ojos y el temblor de sus manos.

 

Sonrió al levantar la vista y observar como su señor ya había adquirido el mismo aspecto perfecto y desafiante de siempre.

 

-Lo tengo… -exclamó Baekhyun, tirándose a los brazos de Chanyeol como siempre, descansando su cabeza en el pecho fornido del demonio.

 

El pelirrojo lo miró con incredulidad.

 

-Lo he conseguido hace dos días, pero el esfuerzo casi nos mata así que no pude escabullirme al acantilado para avisarte. Joder pensé que ibas a darme más tiempo… -

 

-Tres días fueron el trato. Y tres días han pasado… -

 

Negó con la cabeza.

 

-Lo he escondido en un armario viejo en el ala abandonada del castillo… lo he conseguido para ti, mi rey… -

 

Chanyeol sonrió con aquella sonrisa macabra que tanto amaba y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

 

-Tan eficiente como siempre… Byun Baekhyun… -

 

-Acabemos con ese bastardo, mi rey… -

 

Ambos sonrieron y juntaron sus labios en un pasional beso lleno de gloria… al menos hasta que Baekhyun se separó.

 

-Espera… necesitamos un motivo para que Junmyeon quiera asesinarte y venga corriendo a la muerte. –

 

-He destruido su palacio, matado a todos en su reino… creo que eso es un motivo suficiente… -

 

-Necesitamos algo mejor… -

 

El monarca lo miró con fastidio.

 

-Hazme daño… -murmuró.

 

Los ojos de Chanyeol ardieron con furia.

 

-¿Acaso eres imbécil Baekhyun? –

 

-Vamos Chanyeol… deja que la bestia salga, deja que corte mi cuerpo con sus garras y me arrastre hacia Junmyeon llorando como el sumiso debilucho que siempre ha creído que soy… -exclamó con locura Baekhyun mientras se colgaba de uno de los brazos de Chanyeol.

 

-No. –

 

Esta vez fue turno de Baekhyun de descolocar su rostro en una mueca de rabia.

 

-Vamos Chanyeol… lastímame… -

 

-¿Acaso eres tan estúpido como para poner la vida de nuestro hijo en riesgo por una estupidez? –gruñó Chanyeol.

 

-No lo haré. Solo corta mi piel lo suficiente como para que Junmyeon monte en cólera… -

 

-Déjate de estupideces Baekhyun. Debemos terminar esta mierda… -jaló uno de los brazos de Baekhyun, tirándolo con fuerza hacia la puerta, el cabello rojizo desprendiendo algunas brasas minúsculas.

 

Baekhyun sonrió, solo necesitaba hacerlo rabiar más.

 

-¡No!... Debemos hacer esto… ¡Vamos Chanyeol, no seas cobarde! –chilló, soltándose de su marido y tomando la espada tirada en el piso.

 

-¡Hazme daño, joder!... Hazlo, o lo haré yo… -posó la espada contra su cuello de la misma manera que hacía unos momentos y miró a Chanyeol desafiante.

 

Los cabellos de Chanyeol flamearon al igual que sus ojos mientras caminaba hacia él, tratando de quitarle la espada.

 

-¡Estás jodidamente demente, Baekhyun! –gruñó, las llamas comenzando a rodear su cuerpo.

 

-Justo como tú, mi rey… ¡HAZLO! –gritó.

 

Antes de que pudiera levantar la espada contra su cuello las llamas envolvieron a Chanyeol por completo… dejando salir a la bestia que era como el alter ego de Chanyeol. Aquél lobo era la parte bestial de Chanyeol, llena de ira, locura y sed de sangre… pero que de alguna forma seguía siendo su Chanyeol, su rey.

 

La criatura soltó un ladrido y una de sus garras dieron un zarpazo en dirección a Baekhyun, enviándolo directo al suelo.

 

Baekhyun sonrió. El distintivo escozor de las heridas que bajaban por su cuello y parte del pecho se hicieron presentes en su cerebro, sacándole un jadeo mientras una de sus manos tocaba los cortes, manchando sus dedos de sangre.

 

La criatura lo miró con aquellos ojos color carmín y el hocico fruncido en una mueca aterradora. Se arrastró hacia la criatura, quedando frente a ella.

 

-Está hecho mi rey… -se levantó del suelo y acercó una de sus manos hasta el hocico del lobo, jalándolo hasta juntar sus frentes.

 

- _Acabemos con esto Yeol…_ -susurró.

 

El aullido del enorme lobo le sacó una enorme sonrisa.

 

[†]

 

Baekhyun se arrastró hasta la zona de caos, la sangre resbalaba por su cuello y pecho, manchando el ridículo camisón blanco que los mortales utilizaban para dormir. Encontró a Junmyeon peleando a unos metros contra dos criaturas, enterrando la espada de oro en la cabeza de uno de ellos.

 

Hizo una mueca, aquellos eran realmente buenos sirvientes. Era una lástima.

 

Junmyeon jadeó. Era el momento perfecto para sacar a relucir sus dotes de víctima.

 

Posó una de sus manos en el pecho y otra en su vientre y dejó salir un falso aullido de dolor. La silueta del rey dio un giro al reconocer su voz.

 

-¡Baekhyun! –Las manos de Junmyeon lo sostuvieron mientras le preguntaba qué había pasado. Baekhyun chilló mientras le decía como es que una enorme bestia había tratado de asesinarlo pero que él había logrado herirlo un poco y escapar.

 

-¡S-Se fue por allí! Creo que podemos matarlo Myeon… -exclamó con voz entrecortada y tono desesperado.

 

-¡Quédate aquí! –ordenó el de cabellos castaños.

 

-¡No!... Iré contigo… N-no quiero que me maten… -

 

Junmyeon estaba por decirle algo, pero el acento doloroso de Baekhyun se lo impidió, así que lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo hasta la sala en donde le había dicho que se había escurrido aquella bestia.

 

El salón estaba casi intacto, a excepción de los fragmentos de lo que alguna vez había sido una vajilla fina.

 

Junmyeon miró con alarma al hombre alto, ataviado en un uniforme negro con detalles en dorado, justo como el que utilizaban los generales; quien lo recibía en lugar de la bestia que su querido esposo decía que se encontraba dentro.

 

Aquella figura elegante lo recibía en el medio del salón, altivo y desafiante, con una mueca de burla dibujada en el rostro.

 

- _¿Qué haces allí, cariño?_ –preguntó el hombre al aire mientras extendía uno de sus largos brazos cubiertos por las mangas negras del traje justo frente a Junmyeon, quien no tenía ni una jodida idea de que pasaba.

 

Atrás de él, una sonrisita macabra se extendía por el rostro de Baekhyun quien había estado escondiéndose tras el rey en falso terror.

 

-¡¿Quién mierda eres?! –gritó Junmyeon.

 

- _Me conocen de muchas formas…_ -

 

Junmyeon iba a gritarle que se dejara de mierdas… _pero una espada le atravesó el costado._

 

Baekhyun salió de detrás de él después de sacar la espada y dejarla caer al piso, tomó la mano de aquél hombre, arrodillándose para después pegársele a la pierna mientras aquél sujeto le acariciaba el cabello y ambos miraban como Junmyeon caía de rodillas al piso, con una mano agarrándose la herida y sosteniéndose del piso con la otra.

 

El mortal cerró los ojos, conjurando a la humedad que había sido parte de él toda su vida… pero apenas y se formó un pequeño charco frente a él.

 

Chanyeol chasqueó la lengua. Los ojos de Junmyeon se abrieron con horror al observar como el cabello negro, perfectamente peinado, se convertía en uno del mismo rojo que las llamas que desprendían pequeñas cenizas al ondear con la brisa… la cual no existía, ya que el salón se encontraba sellado.

 

Dos lobos se materializaron del fuego que apareció de la nada, sus siluetas envueltas en llamas rodearon a la pareja maldita antes de colocarse a los lados de Baekhyun, quien acarició con dulzura a sus dos mascotas.

 

-¿Q-quién demonios eres y q-qué demonios quieres? –

 

-Soy algo así como… un conquistador. Sabes Junmyeon, hay unas mierdas llamadas profecías y son un verdadero dolor en el culo. Creando historias estúpidas que deben de cumplirse y jodiendo a los implicados en formas retorcidas… - gruñó. –Mi vida es parte de una jodida profecía que algún enfermo creó simplemente para divertirse; nacido sin alma, ningún recuerdo de mi vida pasada y con este mismo aspecto desde hace milenios… recibiendo a las almas malditas y asegurándome de que la muerte estuviera cerca de ustedes los mortales siempre… disfrutando del espectáculo que sus ridículas peleas me daban para mi entretenimiento y creando contratos con los desesperados y ambiciosos. Mi vida era divertida, al menos hasta que aquellas viejas mencionaron aquella estúpida profecía que iba a cumplirse para hacer mi vida un poco más _divertida_ para algún bastardo. –

 

Chanyeol se paseaba alrededor de Junmyeon mientras le explicaba.

 

-Fui traicionado por el bastardo de Jongdae, un enfermo que tenía el jodido plan de aniquilarme y quedarse con mi puesto o alguna mierda así; no era muy brillante, lo maté antes de que me apuñalara con esa ridícula daga que probablemente solo me hiciera cosquillas… pero el muy cabrón, aun yaciendo en su lecho de muerte, me maldijo y… nosotros nos tomamos las maldiciones muy enserio Junmyeon-ah; el hijo de puta de Jongdae se había enamorado de mí y en venganza por habérmelo follado y destruido su corazón en mil pedazos, el muy bastardo decretó una maldición afirmando que un alma desesperada llegaría como el más fiel de mis sirvientes… pero que también sería mi destrucción. El bastardo fue lo único que me dijo antes de morir así que no pude torturarlo por haber destruido la cámara donde resguardaba los orbes del inframundo después de que los hubiera robado y tirado por el abismo, directo a tu horrible mundo. –

 

Chanyeol caminó de vuelta hasta Baekhyun…

 

-Así es como ustedes llegaron a obtener esos bonitos poderes que jamás debieron de tener, pasándolos de generación en generación… -

 

-¿T-Toda esta mierda… es… por los jodidos poderes que te robó… un puto despechado? –escupió Junmyeon.

 

-Qué impaciente Myeon… -se mofó Chanyeol.

 

-Me hubiera importado una mierda la jodida maldición tonta de Jongdae si dicho sirviente jamás hubiera llegado y se hubiera metido en mi jodida mente todo el puto tiempo. Utilicé a mi fiel sirviente como nada más que eso y como una puta ocasional que me ayudaba a seducir a ingenuos hombres como tú para después destruirlos y devolver los orbes con los poderes que me pertenecieron desde el inicio. Pero la locura y la sed de sangre de su alma me atraían cada vez más, volviéndome loco todo el tiempo y llamándome a corromper aún más su maldita alma condenada… luego llegó la jodida luna de sangre… y llegaron los niños… -

 

Junmyeon jadeó gracias al dolor. No entendía ni una mierda…

 

-Sabes Junmyeon… me hubiera importado una mierda todo… si el bastardo de Jongdae no hubiera jurado en su lecho de muerte que mis hijos estarían condenados a vivir en agonía constante por el resto de la eternidad a menos que lograra recuperar esos jodidos orbes. Jongdae era tan estúpido para pensar que jamás los conseguiría, pero… un padre debe de hacer lo que un padre debe de hacer, ¿no crees Myeon? –

 

-¿De qué demonios… v-voy a… servirte… no, no tengo ningún orbe? –

 

-¿No?... –

 

La bola de cristal azul brillante y pulsante se materializó en la palma de Chanyeol de entre las llamas.

 

-¿De dónde… sacaste… eso? –gimió Junmyeon.

 

-Creí que no tenías un orbe… -

 

Junmyeon lo retó con la mirada sacándole una sonrisa a Chanyeol.

 

-¿No te ha parecido extraordinaria la actuación de nuestro Baekhyun? –soltó casualmente mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura del rubio.

 

-La pieza clave en todo esto… mi arma secreta… mi sirviente más fiel… mi mejor amante… -murmuró con voz grave y seductora mientras besaba la cien de Baekhyun, quien sonrió con satisfacción ante la gratificación de su señor.

 

-Nuestro Baekhyun se ha escabullido en tu oficina y descubierto los planos en tu patético escondite… Oh Junmyeon, tu estupidez ha sido la perdición de tu reino… me das lástima; creyendo que Baekhyun te amaba… justo como los otros imbéciles que juraron amor eterno ante él… cuyo corazón siempre me perteneció… -sonrió.

 

Junmyeon rugió y trató de atacar a la pareja frente a él… simplemente para ser atacado por los dos lobos.

 

Las criaturas mordieron y rasgaron su cuerpo como quien destruye una muñeca de trapo vieja, jugueteando con su cuerpo y dejándole algunos miembros en posiciones antinaturales.

 

-¡Basta! –gritó Chanyeol y las bestias se alejaron, dejando el cuerpo maltrecho de Junmyeon sobre un charco de su propia sangre… pero vivo.

 

Con la sangre resbalándole por la comisura de los labios, observó como Chanyeol se posicionaba a su lado, mirándolo con lástima.

 

-Oh… y sólo para que sepas… este hijo… definitivamente no es tuyo. –se burló Chanyeol mientras tocaba el vientre de Baekhyun y le besaba la cien de nuevo.

 

-Espero… q-que… te pudras… en el jodido infierno bastardo… -susurró Junmyeon al borde de la muerte.

 

Baekhyun sonrió.

 

-Oh cariño… vivo allí… -Y con una carcajada final le clavó la misma espada de hacía unos momentos en el abdomen, dejándolo agonizando hasta que muriera.

 

Baekhyun dejó que la locura se apoderara una vez más de su ser y dejó que las ásperas manos de Chanyeol recorrieran su cuerpo, dejándose consumir por el pecado que representaba su marido.

 

Se carcajeó entre jadeos al observar el cuerpo inmóvil de Junmyeon al otro lado de la sala mientras su rey se aliviaba en su interior; uniendo aún más sus almas malditas, jurándose amor eterno…

 

Su Rey tomó su rostro entre sus manos, lo besó con la lujuria y el enfermo amor de siempre…

 

- _Te veré en casa…_ -le susurró al oído y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran…

 

El chasquido de su cuello al quebrarse le dio paso a las sombras que lo conducirían a casa…

 

[†]

 

Chanyeol sonrió mientras colocaba el último orbe con el alma de Junmyeon junto a los demás, dentro de aquella caja situada sobre el pedestal al centro de la cámara subterránea donde siempre pertenecieron.

 

Abrió la puerta del balcón y caminó en silencio hasta donde se encontraba la figura que había escogido la oscuridad hacía tantos siglos.

 

Baekhyun sonrió al sentir la palma de Chanyeol descansar sobre su hombro mientras veían a la pareja de jóvenes batirse en duelo en el jardín de abajo.

 

- _He descubierto que te amo…_ -

 

-¿Cuándo lo has descubierto? –preguntó Baekhyun, levantando la vista del pequeño bebé envuelto en una manta de seda negra entre sus brazos.

 

-…desde que todas mis decisiones comenzaron a girar en torno a ti. –

 

Baekhyun sonrió ampliamente mientras la gélida brisa del inframundo revolvía sus cabellos mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

 

La vida con Chanyeol se había convertido en la metanoia que su alma desesperada había estado buscando desde que su pueblo lo había abandonado en aquél bosque en espera de que muriera en agonía…

 

Porque Park Chanyeol prendía fuego al mundo a su alrededor… pero jamás dejaba que ni siquiera una flama lo tocara.


	2. Fun facts + poster.

**FUN FACTS.**

  1. Chanyeol está basado en un intento de Hades, Lucifer, Ángel Caído, Sebastian Michaelis remasterizado y con problemas de control de ira.
  2. Baekhyun al inicio iba a ser súper sumiso pero hey, psycho Baekhyun es el mejor Baekhyun así que allí va el toque de locura.
  3. **¡SÍNDROME DE ESTOCOLMO REGIÓN 98!,** porque ¿cómo demonios te enamoras de un tipo que te viene y te dice “hey casémonos si o si baby” y dejas que te meta mano porque así lo dice mi biblia?
  4. Siempre escribo con música pa’ inspirarme pero con Metanoia de verdad no tenía ni una jodida canción que me diera ese mood… hasta que apareció una compilación de “One Hour of Dark Organ Music” y “El Tango de Roxanne versión instrumental”
  5. Los dos jóvenes batiéndose en duelo en la escena final… sip, son los hijos maldecidos del chanbaek. Y tenían nombre e iban a ser los dos lobos mascota y así se iba a enterar Junmyeon pero no me convenció así que saqué a Jongdae y me los imaginé retorciéndose de dolor gracias a una maldición o algo menos traumático.
  6. No iba a meter el mpreg, pero estaba desesperada y necesitaba un motivo suficientemente importante y no sé escribir omegaverse aún, así que ¡DONCELES, YEEI!
  7. Chanyeol como papá preocupado por sus crías me da vida… allí metí todo el fluff que pude porque Chanyeol puede ser un maldito perverso con sed de sangre pero mal padre no es (NOT ON MY WATCH).
  8. Ya estaba escribiendo a Junmyeon como un simple mortal hasta que recordé que igual se suponía que era un Power!AU así que lo tiré sobre un charco de agua (Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, chingus).
  9. Escribí casi todas las ideas en OneNote sin conexión, pero gracias a que casi formateo mi pc por accidente las perdí y por obra y gracia de espíritu santo las volví a reconstruir (en Word esta vez) pero si lo hubiera olvidado todo, probablemente seguiría arrancándome el pelo con 1.5K escrito.
  10. Es mi primer fic fest y lo primero que escribo después de muchísimo tiempo de bloqueo así que vuelvo a agradecerle a la fanbase por sacarme de ese hueco.



 

**POSTER.**

 

 [](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=2vb9e01)

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: candykyush | wattpad: cherryvampire96
> 
> NOTA DE LA AUTORA: De verdad que no pensé que iba a terminar este OneShot a tiempo, de verdad que no lo creo porque lo he terminado casi una semana antes y joder, de verdad no me veía capaz de poder escribir los 2K que pedían como requisito mínimo y he escrito casi 8.5K (hasta ahora lo más que he escrito para un OS). De verdad me divertí tanto escribiendo esto. No tenía planeado casi nada y probablemente los dos AU’s no estén tan bien definidos pero, me ha gustado… mucho y espero que a todos los que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Quería un final “feliz” para el Chanbaek pero al parecer no tengo la habilidad de escribir fluff puro así que le agregué cosas que a mi retorcida mente le encantan (Psycho Baekhyun es ♡ ) Muchas gracias a CHANBAEK HISPANO por hacer este tipo de temáticas donde todas las pseudo escritoras de fanfics podemos participar. ¡Muchas Gracias!


End file.
